Delta Runner
Delta Runners are a Nanosan robo-plague. This robo-plague was created in response to the assault of a Nanosan tanker ship by the Mantrassian king Volocttt. The Delta Runners have now been set on stand-by since the destruction of Volocttt's realm. Deployment All Delta Runners have four modes, each with its own capabilities. The Runners' different sub-classes are split into multiple types. The subclass 3 of this robo-plague is the Runner, the subclass 2 is the Spring Jumper, and the subclass 1 is the usual Hackbot. The different subclasses and types are listed here. *'Subclass 3' **'Destructor': The Destructor's four modes are attack, heavy attack, defense, and speed. This is the most brutal type of subclass 3. The Destructor has the most dangerous weapons, in the most quantity, of the entire robo-plague. They are also quite single-minded, making an implacable killing machine. **'Elite': The Elite's three modes are regular, attack, and defense. The Elites are the most intelligent type of subclass 3. Elites abilities are based on self preservation and removal of high priority targets. **'Runner': The basic subclass 3 type. The Runner's modes are regular, attack, defense, and speed. The Runners are built for agility, with powerful legs to jump and run through the forests of Mantras. **'Water': A specialized type of Runner. The Water's four modes are regular, attack, defense, and speed. The Water type is only created when the Delta Runners encounter major marine obstacles, and they are much less dangerous on land than in liquid environments. *'Subclass 2' **'Advanced': The most rare type of subclass 2. The Advanced's four modes are regular, attack, defense, and speed. Advanced are often paired with subclass 3 Elite types to form dangerous commando teams. **'Heavy': The Heavy type is used for front-line wilderness fighting. The Heavy's four modes are regular, attack, defence, and speed. **'Camo': The Camo is a espionage unit. The subclass 2 Camo type's four modes are camo, attack, defense, and heavy camo. Camo types are commonly used to ferry Hackbots into enemy territory. **'Spring Jumper': The basic subclass 2 type. The Spring Jumper's four modes are regular, attack, defense, and speed. The Spring Jumper has only one leg, which is fitted with powerful servos to aid in traversing jungle terrain. History The Delta Runner robo-plague was instituted after the assault and destruction of the Nanosan Aesiphon by the Mantrassian monarch King Volocttt. He destroyed the ship in the hopes of gaining access to the FTL technology in the ship, though he didn't find what he was looking for in the Aesiphon,as it was an interplanetary tanker craft. The assault of fuel tankers was a major threat to the efforts of the Nanos in the system, and House Mora quickly responded with the creation of a robo-plague tailored to combat in an arboreal setting, i.e. the Delta Runners. They then spectrum tagged Volocttt's castle and dropped seed bombs in the surrounding swamp, as per usual robo-plague procedure. After six months of siege and harassment, Volocttt's vassals fled the area, and Volocttt's castle was destroyed, ending the conflict. This display of war by mechanical "spirits" dissuaded any future attacks on visting Nanosan tanker ships. Any remaining Delta Runners disassembled themselves into Hackbots and hid in local caves. Category:Articles by User:Piminy Category:Nano technology Category:Technology